Hello
by Kgos
Summary: Song Fic. Remus Lupin despues de la muerte de Sirius.Slash


Ya saben lo del declaimer: todos los personajes son de j k rowling etc. etc. esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, etc.

Este es mi primer SongFic "Hello" de Evanescence, es Slash (tambien el primero que escribo)

Nota: Hagan de cuanta que la parte de "Has no one told you she's not breathing?" en vez de she's es he's ;)

Este fic es Slash Sirius/Remus...

**Hello**

----------------------------

"Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again

----------------------------

Un fatigado Remus Lupin se encontraba meciéndose lentamente de columpio de un parque muggle, tenía la vista perdida en el suelo.

El pasto aun mojado del a llovizna que acababa de cesar, el dobladillo de sus pantalones estaba húmedo, solo se escuchaba el rechinar del columpio y unos pasos temerosos que se aproximaban lentamente...

----------------------------  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to  
Hello

----------------------------

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí- Nymphadora Tonks en ese momento lucia una cabellera azabache y unos ojos color gris, y ocupo el columpio continuo hombre-Remus... –dijo comenzando a mecerse- Remus... a todos nos duele su muerte- Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del licántropo, este sentía una gran pesadez en su espalda, como si algol o impulsara a mantener la cabeza gacha mirando sus zapatos- Se que yo era tan solos u prima, que no se compara con l oque tu sentías por el; al fin ya l cabo yo solo lo veía como el primo que ocasionalmente me pegaba chicle en el cabello- la muchacha sonrío e impulsó su columpio.

En la cara del hombre también apareció una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

-Remus...- dijo Tonks con firmeza, agarró su barbilla y le obligo a levantar la cara, después tomo a esta con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarla -Se el tipo de relación que tu y Sirius llevaban –decir esto parecía dolerle- y se que esta situación debe de doler mucho...

-Por Favor cambia tu aspecto...- Remus le sostenía la mirada...

-OH- Ellas e dio cuenta de que con esa apariencias e parecía mucho a Sirius y con un movimiento de cabezal a melena azabaches e transformo en una rubia cuyo largo llegaba hasta la espalda baja y con un simple parpadeo sus ojos se tornaron color miel-

El licántropo sonrío y la muchacha le correspondió el gesto...

  
----------------------------  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

----------------------------

-Gracias...-dijo ya garró la mano del a muchacha para separarla de su rostro, echo estos e paró lentamente y con pesadez del columpio.

-Vuelves al cuartel?-Remus asintió- Espera, te acompaño –la mujer también se levanto de su lugar pero al hacerlo tan rápido para darle alcance al licántropo que seguía caminando, resbalo en un charco. Remus le volvió a dedicar una tenue sonrisa y le tendió la mano para que se levantara...

-Sirius me comentó l oque te regalaría para l aproxima Navidad, sabes?- la muchacha lo miró confundida-Un casco, rodilleras y coderas- el amplios u sonrisa pero de sus ojos empezaron a brota runa lagrimas silenciosas. La muchacha le a acerco su mano a l acara para tratar de quitarle alguna de estas.

Al contacto con su piel, Remus cerró fuertemente los ojos, reflejando un profundo dolor que la muchacha no podría entender.

-Nymphandora- dijo apartando con delicadez ala mano dela muchacha.

-Lo sé... Remus-

-Amigos?-

-Amigos

----------------------------  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

----------------------------

Ambos caminaron hasta Grimmauld Place. Al llegar la muchacha dejo solo al licántropo y este se dirigió a la habitación que ahora ocupaba... Se agachó debajo de la cama, saco un apequeña caja, la abrió con un ligero toque de su varita, sacó el contenido de estay se echó sobre l a cama...

Dos Fotos en blanco y negro sostenía en sus manos. Una la conocía: El y Sirius Black se encontraban fotografiados en ella, ambos sonrientes, conversaban animadamente.

Dejo esa foto a un lado y se concentró en l asegunda fotografía. Esta vez solo estaba Sirius.

El la miró extrañado, nunca antes había visto... Y entonces una voz procedente de sus recuerdos resonó en su cabeza:

-"Tengo algo que darte... es una sorpresa"-

Fijo su mirada en aquella foto... el retratado era un Sirius con una sonrisa picara que se llevaba el dedo índice a los labio sen señal de estar guardando un secreto...

Este volteaba de un lado a otro como si verificara que no hubieran nadie en la cercanías, al fin se enderezó. Lupin sea cerco un poco la fotos in perderla de vista; Sirius parecía acercársele...

La miniatura del animado abrió finalmente la boca y trataba de articular las palabras lo más claramente posible. A pesar de que su voz no se escuchaba podía verse claramente que las palabras articuladas era:

-Te Amo...-

----------------------------  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

----------------------------

Remus casi pudo oír la voz de Sirius Black susurrándole esas palabras... Una risa ahogada en llanto salió de sus labios, no podía contenerse, le era imposible, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos inevitablemente.

Abrazo la fotografía contra su pecho y en posición fetal se acomodo en la cama.

Se encontraba muy cansado, cerró sus ojos mientras estos aun remanaban algunas lagrimas y de sus labios se desprendían las siguientes palabras:

-Yo también, Te Amo –

Después de esto, y aun poco más tranquilo Remus Lupin se dejo llevar por el cansancio y se quedo "placidamente" dormido con una tenue sonrisa dibujada y su rostro visiblemente marcado por caminos de lagrimas.

**Fin **

**Gracias por leerlo **

**Dejen Review please **

**Para quienes leen mi fic "Un año impredecible en Hogwarts" aviso que lo tengo como en modo de Hiatus y si quiren leer un poco del proximo cap que por cierto lo tengo a medias desde uuuhhh vayan a mi perfil y denle en la dire que ahi aparece y en ese foro busquen el Fic en la seccion "Hogwarts Prohibido".**

**Reviews!!!**


End file.
